cloudmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sicarion
Sicario wants to demolish the Cloudmakers, and the Empress, because as one of the strongest and only magicians from the desert, he believes he is either a descendant from the Sand King or is entitled to its heritance. He believes that only one King (god) is eligible in this realm. His goal is to serve the Sand King and the slumbering Luvian, to gain enough power to revive his brother, Elco. After he gained the power the rewind time, he wanted the power of the imprisoned Luvian to be able to rewind time even more. Story Background Sicarion was born into the Niskaru slums, along with his twin brother, Elco, and was named Isperian, a name that he never knew. Both he and his twin had a very powerful version of Niskarim Sight, which allowed them to survive on the streets, until they were noticed by the Scorpions, led by the Second Warden, stationed in the Niskaru desert. They were trained to be skilled assassins, but at the age of 6, their powers materialised. They both started possessing rare abilities, a feat that was noticed by the Grand Scorpion, but despite Niskarim law to execute all gifted children, he decided to let them live and serve him. Isperian and Elco quickly became the personal guards of the Second Warden, their powers kept a secret. Elco became a powerful clairvoyant, but Isperian had difficulties scrying the future, he could only predict the general outcome of the actions of others. Instead, he developed powers that allowed him to slow down the course of time around him. His power was prized especially by the Grand Scorpion, as over the course of years, it became apparent that Isperian unknowingly extended his lifespan with his aura. Years later, the Grand Scorpion was visited by the Fourth Warden, Aris Benzel, and the Sixth Warden, Ysaaris Vinn. The Cloudmaker arranged an expedition into the Niskaru desert, to find the long-lost Temple of the Sand King. The Grand Scorpion refused to accompany him on this journey, but instead offered his two Niskarim guards' services, whose abilities would ensure the mission's success. They journeyed into the heart of the desert, and with the help of Elco's powers, they found the Temple. However, while trying to penetrate the temple's defenses, many fell to the magical traps employed by the Mora, the guardians of the temple. The group was about to retreat when Ysaaris proposed a plan. The Sixth Warden, being the master aezinsmith of Silverfall, always carried jugs of aezist with him. He proposed to brand Elco, to empower his scrying abilities. Though Isperian was skeptic about using the foreign magic, Elso agreed. With his makeshift brand, he could see far into the future, and could see it as clearly as the present. With his newfound sight, they quickly navigated through the temple, and were deep inside the tomb-like underground labirynth, ready to breach the Throne Room. By this point in time, all their allies fell, except for the Wardens. Elco was criticised, why he did not save the Silverfall soldiers, as he was able to do so with his empowered sight, the Wardens grew suspicious, accusing Elso of deliberately killing off their servants. Before opening the Throne Room, however, Elco had a vision, which revealed why the Wardens wanted to find the lair of the Sand King. He saw the Sand King, on his Throne of Sands, barely holding his body together, and he saw the Tomb below the Throne, and the entity that was burried below it. He saw how the Cloudmaker wanted to steal the powers of the slumbering god, and how the Aezinsmith would kill it. After refusing to open the Throne Room, and attacking the Wardens head-on, with a snap of his finger, Ysaaris ignited the boy's brand, and Elco's aezist mark flared up red, and melted. Hearing Elco's cries of agony, Isperian froze, then fell into a trap that scarred his neck and trapped him inside a barrier. As the Wardens retreated, he managed to break the lock and rush to his dying brother. Elco revelaed to him that the gate and the corridor to the Throne Room contains 700 trap doors, and since being branded, he knew that only Isperian would be able to pass through them with his powers. He died in his hands. Isperian proceeded to the Throne Room, and passing all the traps his brother warned him about, he manged to reach the Sand Throne. He was greeted by the Mora, who led him to the Sand King, an old man with a skeleton-like body, sitting on a throne of swirling sand, hanging frozen in time. Refugee in Elantra It is not clear how much time Isperian has spent in the Temple, but is known that he stayed with the Sand King for years, developing his powers further, and acquiring new abilities over time. He gained knowledge about the four Primal Luvians, the defeated and slumbering gods of old, and was tasked with carrying out the orders of one such entity, as the hand of its herald, the Sand King. He also learnt about the lies of Shala and Beleriach, and how the Niskarim rebel became the Empress of Silverfall, after murdering a God, and how she wanted to do the same to another one. He emerged from the temple with a new identity, now calling himself Sicarion, vowing vengeance against the ones who murdered his brother, but also focused on the mission bestowed upon him by the Sand King: to enter the sky-realm of the Norhern Kingdom, Silverfall, and to steal the powers of the imprisoned God, in order to revive his own, burried beneath the sands of Niskaru. Sicarion never returned to the Sunken City, instead found his way to Elantra, and became a refugee in the undercity of Silverfall. It was here that he gathered additional information about aezist, how the material could be used to empower one's abilities, and also about the secret of the Necropolis, and how the workshipped Saints are actually vessels, buried beneath the Silentarium, and the main image of faith, Avelyn is actually the aezist-drowned daughter of Beleriach, the traitor. For his plan, to dispose of the Wardens, he had to slow down the cries of the vessels beneath the Silentarium, in order to create a dissonance, that would drive Beleriach mad. He hoped that by eliminating the First Warden, the rest of them would fall eventually. He regretted to find out that Ysaaris has already died. He presumed that Aris Benzel was responsible for his death, as the two had diferring ideas on how to use the power of the slumbering gods, as revealed by Elco's precognition. Since Ysaaris's son, Leander was now the Fifth Warden of Silverfall, he devised a plan to kill him the same way, his father murdered Elco. Sicarion eventually applied to become part of the Royal Guard, accompanying Aris Benzel on his second journey into Niskaru, plotting to murder him, a fitting end, knowing how their story started in the desert on the same journey. Despite the whispers in the taverns of Siverfall Old Town, Sicarion took no part in the Morgillian tragedy, where Lord Aris Benzel along with Lord Ysaaris Vinn, accidentally murdered 7 children at the Morgillian Mansion, including Kalen's youngest brother. Storm Details of what happens in Book 1. Spirits Details of what happens in Book 2. Kings Details of what happens in Book 3. Powers Niskarim Sight: Being born in the desert, Sicarion is also able to see the relative future. Slow: He can slow time, or completely stop it in a sphere around him. Rewind: Sicarion can rewind the immediate present. Sicarion is not able to use the Sand King's greatest power, to send items back or forward through time.